Mistletoe
by Faifu
Summary: Trowa/Aurora Aurora sees Midii kissing Trowa but she runs away before hearing the truth. Three years passed and it's once again Christmas. Will Aurora let Trowa tell her what had really happened? Or will another year go by without forgivness.


Mistletoe  
  
Dedicated to Dragon Tamer.  
  
Written by Crystal Joy  
  
She sat there by the roaring fireplace the flames trying to warm up their mistress who was huddled in soft colored blankets while her periwinkle, sky blue, violet streaked hair strewn across the floor as she rested her head upon her knees. The Mistress of the Elements sat there staring at the leaping fiery red flames she thought back to her past. Her past that she so much wanted to forget but couldn't.  
  
1 Please return to me.  
  
Her eyes turned from silver to steel gray as she thought about him. She looked out the window at the white glistening snow falling outside and thought 'It was always him.I just wished he.I just wish I could bring myself to forgive him.' As quick as her eye color changed it changed back but her silver eyes had a glazed over look thinking about her love. 'Trowa.'  
  
1.1 My love my knight in shining armor.  
  
The dragons looked at each other shaking their heads as they watched over her from their places at her palace. "We should erase her memory of him," the red dragon said sadly.  
  
"And if we did? She would feel empty inside without knowing why her heart will crumple into pieces and she'll slowly lose faith to live." The other dragon snapped back.  
  
1.2 Others feel so helpless to help me.  
  
Trowa stood in front of her mansion in a brown coat staring in the window. He had been there ever since she had left him standing in front of their friends with their mouths all opened, shocked that they didn't realize what had been going on. Droplets of water fell upon his jacket immersing itself in his jacket leaving him in shock. 'I cried for no one.and I cried for you.doesn't this tell me that we belong together?'  
  
1.3 Don't know what to do.  
  
"Stop being in the dumps Trowa!"  
  
"Cheer up!"  
  
"Come on! There are other girls!"  
  
Duo was whacked on the head by all his comment by all the girls standing there who all happened to be friends with her. Trowa stood there holding a glass picture frame close to his chest his grip so tight as if he didn't want to let it go. If he did.he might loose her.but he had already did. Due to an old childhood friend.not even a friend.everything was ruined. 'I'll do anything to win back your love, Aurora.'  
  
2 To earn your love back.  
  
2.1.1 Flashback  
  
On that fateful day, Trowa had taken her to the club, which her friend Golden Goddess was the owner of. As they were dancing her face so happy as if she was soaring in the sky on angel wings free from everything. He was too busy watching her for if he wasn't he wouldn't have been so shocked when Midii Une came over and kissed him. The worst thing was looking at his angel's face the tears glistening in her eyes as she rushed out of the club her friends all-glaring at them.  
  
He wrenched Midii's arms behind her back and in a dangerous and strained voice said, "What did you think you were doing?!"  
  
Midii smirked trying to get free, "Oh nothing. Except ruin your life."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Why ruin your life dear Trowa? Because you don't deserve to be happy in any way I'm not happy so why should you?!" she said scowling.  
  
"I hope you're happy with yourself, Midii. Because I do not ever want to see your face anywhere ever again!" he said his voice getting louder with ever word. Then he rushed out of the club stunning everyone including himself determined with only one mission in mind. To find Aurora and explain about everything that had happened.  
  
He did everything he could to get her back but she wouldn't return his phone calls, letters were sent back, emails weren't answered, all the other things he thought would maybe get her to talk to him.  
  
She sat there deleting all the emails with the name Trowa on it tears falling down her eyes as she thought about him. 'How could he?!' Duo came in while leaning on the doorframe stated, "It wasn't his fault."  
  
"How would you know, Duo?! Are you taking his side in this? I'm your sister!" her eyes flashing like crazy as she yelled at him.  
  
"He betrayed my trust, broke my heart, mind, and soul and you're still taking his side?! How dare you call yourself my brother let alone my twin brother?!"  
  
Duo muttered barely audible, "Have you ever thought that you were wrong?"  
  
He left before the fire burnt him that was shot from her hands.  
  
2.1.2 End Flashback  
  
2.2 Feeling so betrayed.  
  
"That was three years ago.on Christmas.This very same day." Trowa whispered to himself, "I couldn't imagine life without her and now my life is without her.I feel so empty. She brought life into me giving me the strength and gave me love." He walked out of his room in Quatre's mansion and walked into the dining hall. Stumbling backwards he thought he had seen a ghost. 'I'd recognize that hair anywhere!' She walked slowly talking to Tensei, her face as pale as a ghost.  
  
3 Seeing your face.  
  
Suddenly Trowa's head spinned and he fell onto the ground her face was the last thing he saw before he blanked out. Aurora shouted, "Get help!"  
  
"I think he's fine!" KT said as Trowa got up as he kept staring at Aurora. She turned to look at him and found herself staring straight into his eyes, "Trowa."  
  
He whispered, "Forgive me?"  
  
Made my head spin.  
  
"Aishiteru, Tenshi." He said taking her hand in his.  
  
She glanced at their hands entwined together and looked into his eyes unsure of what to do and say. Then she whispered to herself, "Am I ready?"  
  
Trowa cupped her cheek with his other hand and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. When their lips met sounds of clapping and whistling was heard. "GO SIS!" Duo shouted.  
  
My heart soared.  
  
When they broke for air her eyes questioned his silently. He looked at her amusedly and pointed up above them. She looked up and gasped, "Mistletoe!"  
  
Trowa nodded, "I love you Tenshi and what happened was wrong. Even though it wasn't exactly my fault.it was still my fault.I was just so shocked at what was happening."  
  
I want you with me.  
  
But am I ready?  
  
Aurora's eyes flickered in uncertainty and then smiled brightly coming to a conclusion hugging him, "Aishiteru, Trowa!"  
  
I am.  
  
3.1 As the colors of love spin around.  
  
In everyone's hearts.  
  
Christmas is here.  
  
Mistletoe hung in doorways.  
  
Presents littered under the sparkling tree.  
  
Happiness everywhere. 


End file.
